


Rocks and the Ying-Yang

by theplotholesmademedoit



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplotholesmademedoit/pseuds/theplotholesmademedoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey helps a drunk Ian home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocks and the Ying-Yang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManSings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManSings/gifts).



> this one gets its own story because it was two asks and slightly longer and when I have more stories the little man in my head nods because quantity impresses him.  
> This is inspired my TheManSings analyses of Ian and Mickey. You should read it. And her. Well her writing, as she is a person and not a series of words so reading her could prove difficult.

"You're a pain in my ass Galagher," Mickey complains as he steers a less than sober Ian away from yet another wall.  
"But Miiick I thought you liked my pain in your ass." Ian seems pleased with his own joke, giggles bubbling up furiously from deep in his throat.  
Mickey rolls his eyes but lets his hand slide down Ian's spine and tugs him closer.  
Ian stops short. Mickey curses, the cracks in the rubber toe of his sneaker letting water slosh around his socks as he skids into a puddle.  
"Mickey," Ian says.  
A car flashes by them. Its red headlights make a neon mask with blocks of color on Ian's face, revealing wide eyes. They speed into darkness again as it passes, but Mickey can hear fear in the slur of Ian's words.  
"Mickey, please. Don't leave me. Ever."  
Mickey not sure it's healthy for his heart to beat at the rate it does as he chokes out, "Fuck Firecrotch. Never."  
His fingers jerk tight into the fabric of Ian's shirt. Ian laughs and pukes on his already wet shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Those who comment will receive rainbows and complementary crayon barf.


End file.
